Less Than Perfect (Extra)
by xAmethyst10x
Summary: After quite the struggle with a sour ex boyfriend, Bubba Gumball seeks comfort in his new boyfriend, Marshall Lee- Someone he fell for after the bitter breakup. This is a fanfiction off of a fanfiction. The lovely IIPermafrostII wrote "Less Than Perfect" and I got inspired to write some lemon! Hope you enjoy!


_** This is fanfiction based off the story Less Than Perfect by IIPermafrostII. Here is the link to the story-**_

_** /d7tpnvw**_

_**Go check it out, then read this one!**_

Recovery took longer than hoped. The solar orb had done more damage than the regular sun in the sky would have done to poor ol' Marshall Lee, who had been tricked by the cruel and downright sour Prince Applebottom. Bubba Gumball spent most days by Marshall's side, or working at the desk a few feet away. Occasionally he allowed himself to feel sorry and sad and upset, but with one look at Marshall, the fire inside him rekindled. He knew what he had done was the right thing- well, maybe not the right thing- but certainly the thing that made him feel better inside.

Occasionally guilt would pass his mind. The Prince and he had had their tender moments; moments that brought Gumball to a rather uncomfortable state of mind. He was upset and broken by how badly the man he thought he loved treated him. It was all a little scheme just to get in some extra rounds of sex. But the sex was good, and some of the things he had said to Gumball made him feel so good. Sometimes Bubba felt awful for seeking revenge on the cowardly monster of a royal, but he didn't feel it for long. Some kind words did not over rule attempted murder.

About three months after the incident, Bubba and Marshall were both healed mentally and physically. The time spent together was good for their relationship and for their sanity. They learned about each other, talked about evil exes (while Marshall tried hard to not say 'I warned you…'), snuggled, ate, played games, read books, and sometimes kissed. It never got hotter than closed mouth, smooth pecks, and it wasn't because of Marshall's injuries. Bubba had been scarred by Prince Applebottom subconsciously, all faith and trust in potential boyfriends gone. It wasn't his fault though.

Bubba knew very well Marshall was a great man hiding behind a rough image. He knew that the vampire would NEVER pull a stunt as cruel as Prince CrabappleButt. Marshall would never cheat, lie, try to hurt anyone, or degrade him as badly as that nasty man did. Marshall Lee Abadeer had a good heart, mind, and soul. He could really get mean if he wanted too, but he didn't- most of the time. Only when he had good reason to be.

"How are you feeling today?" Gumball asked a week or so after the bandages had been removed. They had, once again, slept in the Gumball's master bedroom. The vampire had just risen from his slumber, scarred but mostly healed. His ability to recover from a sunburn, similar to a burn from fire on a human, had recovered fast. Vampires had the ability to recover fast.

"I feel good today, as I did yesterday, and the day before that…" He said in an ultra-smooth way, giving a crooked grin. Bubba blushed and shook his head.

"What in the world am I going to do with you? Once again, I'll say it again. Like I did yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, and so on. We are absolutely NOT doing any nonsense. Not today. You are not ready yet." His words were not with malice, just concern. Marshall Lee sighed, knowing exactly why Gumball wouldn't let the vampire get too near. He was afraid of being broken into tiny pieces again. The 'break up' from Applebottom had been horribly hard on him. He felt stupid and foolish to have not seen anything, to have not listened to Marshall's warnings.

"You and I both know I'm better. You though… you aren't…" He moved to rest his hand on Bubba's shoulder, but the prince hopped up before anything could be said or done. He nervously got himself dressed then planted a small kiss on the top of Marshall's head.

"I have a lot of work to make up today, I'm sure you'll understand. I have it arranged for us to eat dinner together tonight. It'll be good for us to relax…"

"Like a date?" Marshall Lee slowly sat up, eyes studying Gumball as he nervously straightened the crown on his head. He was acting super weird.

"Yes. A date. A nice, real date." He nodded as the vampire floated over and moved the crown slightly to the right. Bubba blushed and closed his eyes.

"It looks better that way. After dinner I-" Marshall blushed, looking a bit out of his element. He was usually the one struggling over personal matters, and someone else was helping him. He assumed it was his turn to be the helper. "I want to talk about feelings with you." The vampire took Bubba's hand. The pink prince looked down into the ground, knowing fully well that he would have to open up about it eventually.

"Alright. But for now I have to go get some work done." He hugged Marshall for a brief second, pulling the floating creature into his embrace. He blushed, and Bubba blushed, and they both went their separate ways.

The day passed by slowly for Marshall, as it always did. Watching candy soap operas while being bound to the bed on doctor's orders sucked. He wanted to fly and walk around and interact with the outside world once more. He wanted to go home and see his cat. Peppermint Maid entered the room though and handed Marshall some neatly folded clothes. He took them graciously, sick and tired of being in loose pajamas or butt naked.

"Gumball requested you meet him at the front door at six. Its five thirty now." She smiled a bit, and Marshall quickly asked.

"How do I help him get over the-" He cursed some horribly grotesque words under his breath, "The incident We haven't really discussed what exactly Bubs felt with him… I don't want to push him away, or scare him anymore… I just want the tight wads trust." His words were truthful and the minty sweet maid could sense that. She nodded.

"He'll pour his heart out to you if you give him the opportunity. All you have to do is listen. Be understanding, and listen." She left without another word as Marshall began to dress himself for the date. He put on the evening clothing and tightened his red tie, feeling a little stupid but unwilling to argue. He tousled his hair, then slipped on his shoes and floated down the stairs to meet the pink prince.

He could do this.

"Hey Bubba, you look really kinda hot…" Marshall spoke first, noticing the prince in a nice deep magenta suit. He had a few different shades of pink and purple on as usual, and looked very nice.

The pair spent their night in the candy kingdom's finest restaurant, then took a stroll around the quiet city. Everything was much more beautiful at night. Finally, towards the end, Marshall gathered the courage to hold Gumball's hand. The prince, surprised by the action, looked up with his cheeks darkened as pink as his suit. Marshall slowly lifted the prince into his arms and lifted him into the sky. They had gone on an 'adventure' like this once before, before the entire mess.

Bubba leaned into Marshall as the vampire floated them effortlessly over the buildings in the night sky. An aerial view of the candy kingdom was perfect for sharing feelings, right? Or maybe just back on the balcony… The vampire floated slowly with his maybe boyfriend on his body, and set him down once they reached their destination. Gumball closed the doors, leaving them completely alone together on the small chocolate marble balcony.

"I had such a good time tonight Marshall. Thank you for coming with me. If you want, I'm sure it's safe to go home now." He offered, knowing good and well that the vampire had been itching to leave for a while. At this moment, he didn't want to go anywhere.

"I had a good time too, and I don't want to go home just yet. We have really got to talk about us, and the recent past. It seems to be following you around and hanging over your head all the time. It makes me feel horrible for being so… incessant and cruel. I just- I knew he was like that and I tried to save you from him but you banished me-!"

"I don't need saving, Marshall Lee. I didn't need saving. I needed to learn my lesson the hard way, and I got what I deserved."

"What you deserved? Are you crazy? You didn't deserve any of the crap he gave you. How- How did you feel about him exactly?" The vampires red eyes glistened in the moon light as they flickered around nervously. Here came the feelings.

"I loved him." Bubba admitted, pulling his knees into his chest as he sat on his bum on the ground. "I thought he was perfect. I wanted to get married to him. To rule with him. To raise children with him." Marshall swallowed hard. That was a tough thing to admit.

"Wow. I didn't know you felt so strongly about him. I thought that maybe-"

"We were just dating? No. He told me grand stories about how we'd get married and have a family. We'd join our kingdoms and live together in his palace. We'd co-rule and live a fairy tale life…" Bubba said, eyes lightly closed. "I was a fool because I was in love. I saw right through every cruel word and crappy action. When he did something right in my eyes, he took on the image of this perfect man. And one night, after a long discussion about our future, he kissed me and touched me in ways I wasn't expecting."

"Good or bad?" Marshall stiffened, worrying now.

"Good. He kissed me in a way no other man kissed me ever before. He lied me down on his big bed and kissed me in such a way, all I could do was spread my knees. I wanted him. And we had sex, several times. And I loved him and his pure… lust for me." Bubba was crying now, feeling like a fool.

"He used you Bubs. You could have never ever known or have seen that coming…"

"I should have been smarter. That man felt no love for me. The only thing he felt was my body, which destroyed my innocence." He finally admitted in a soft, broken voice, accompanied by tears. The vampire instantly moved behind them and cuddled him closely, his lukewarm breath on the back of the pink man's neck.

"I wish I could give back to you what he's taken, but I can't. You just have to move on and hook up with someone who will love you. Treat you well. Respect you and your body…" His words were full of concern, much unlike Marshall. He hated the fact that someone had gotten to Bubba first. He rubbed his eyes, the only sore spot left on him.

"I've already done that." Gumball said, holding Marshall's hand. "And I am confident in my choice. My only concern left is if you understand what I went through with Prince Applebottom…" His words were soft and soothing. Strangely so, as if he was at peace with it.

"I think I do now." Marshall offered kindly.

"I loved that man more than I loved myself. It was a negative spiral that just kept getting worse. He was going to marry that woman, and I'm sure as hell he was going to keep me as his little 'mistress'. He could use me for the sex he really wanted while just appeasing her. She had it worse I'll say, because he was never going to marry me. At least the truth was known. And I wanted to thank you for that, Marshall. I wanted you to know that I'm grateful for you."

"I- I know I didn't really do it how I should have… That whole situation with all of you, and me showing up to rub it in… It was wrong."

"At least you were there to take me home." Bubba blushed, trying to avoid the bad parts with Marshall making it worse.

"No, Bubba. Tell me how you really feel." He took a deep breath. The pink prince leaned against the poles on the balcony's edge and finally choked out.

"I c-couldn't believe you. You had that much nerve!" He yelled, then covered his mouth with a deep blush. Marshall dropped his gaze to the floor and nervously ran his tongue along his bottom teeth. Was Gumball going to get angry enough to dump him? "Yeah, I should have listened to you! But if you would have explained it to me better, maybe tell me things you knew about his character, what to look out for… Then maybe I would have listened! I was so mad at you, and wanted to prove you wrong so badly, that everything he did I just saw right through!" Gumball finished with a soft scream of frustration. "You made the whole situation go from bad to the worst possible!"

"I-" Marshall, know suffering the consequences of his actions, began to rise in shame. He just needed to get home.

"Then…" Bubba continued, and the vampire paused. "Then you sang to me at my ball. And it was… Shocking. I understood why you did everything you did." He gave a soft sort of chuckle. "You were so jealous of Applebottom that you lost your head. You just wanted me to yourself. You loved me, and knew he couldn't love me as much as you did." The vampire was blushing so deeply he held his head in his hands.

"I fucking love you so much…" He said under his breath.

"What on earth were you thinking then?" Gumball move closer to him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't even know anymore. I'm really sorry. All I have left to offer are my apologies and my love. I swear I will never treat you like that ever again-"

"I know." Bubba softly moved in, inches from the vampire's lips. "I forgive you, and love you too." Marshall, taken by surprise, held really still. He felt his own blush spread across his face. Bubba, just a slight bit taller than the vampire when standing on his feet, leaned down and kissed his lips on the balcony. Both men received quite the head rush as their kiss escalated faster than they could have predicted.

The vampire moaned softly as he gripped the bar behind him, being kissed in a way he was certainly not expecting. Bubba was taking control, pushing him back into the wall. It was perfectly quiet and beautiful outside, allowing the romantic scene to encourage the mood. Feeling guilty, Marshall pulled away for a bit, and surrounded the prince in his arms.

"I know you're upset, but I don't want you to do anything you'll regret later- I can wait, we can be patient…" He reached up and cupped Bubba's cheek, whose eyes were closed in thought. The more he thought though, the more he wanted Marshall. No amount of scrubbing in the bath tub or time that passed could wash away the lingering feeling of Prince Applebottom. It made him feel sick to his stomach to know the evil man had touched him and taken advantage of him. He wanted so badly for Marshall to take it all away; to help him forget and relearn.

"I have no reason to wait. I want you. I should have done this with you a long time ago. I should have let you in… When we kissed, it was haven. When you touched me, even though I acted otherwise, it felt great. I let fear control me." He gripped Marshall's waist as the vampire floated up, becoming taller. Bubba leaned his head to the vampire's chest. "But I'm not scared anymore."

Marshall's heart skipped a few beats as he rubbed the back of Bubba's neck. It was clear that the prince wanted Marshall to make love to him, and he was going to fulfill his request. The vampire stared with soft little sexy kisses to his neck, which made Bubba shiver. These were much better than Applebottom's sloppy drooly ones. Marshall Lee assumed the dominate position and ran his hands along Bubba's body as he had done so once or twice before. The young prince shivered and leaned his head back, stifling a moan.

"Let's go inside Bubs. It'll make you feel safer." The vampire kissed his forehead, noting the bump in Bubba's crotch. That hadn't been nearly as challenging as he expected.

"O-Okay." Bubba whispered, trusting him whole heartedly. He walked inside and sat on the edge of the bed as Marshall closed the balcony door, closed the door to his room from the inside, and turned the lights off completely. He performed a spell on the walls, making the surfaces completely soundproof. The vampire proceeded to light two candles, then closed the curtains on every window. Slowly but surely, Bubba became anxious and quite a bit more excited. Finally, the horrible fruit prince was off his mind, and Marshall was the only thing on it.

"Would you like to undress me, Bubba?" He asked with a smile, earning an eager one from Bubba.

"Yes, please." The fruit prince would have never allowed that, as Gumball didn't know how to fold his clothes after removing them. The vampire couldn't have cared less. He stood in front of Gumball as he unbuttoned the suit coat and dropped it on the ground. A rush of rebellious pleasure shot through his veins. He next tossed the tie and the undershirt. When the wave of Marshall's musty hormonal scent hit Gumball, his eyes widened and he crossed his legs. He had never been more turned on. The fruit prince smelled strongly of apples, which wasn't bad- just boring. Marshall smelled like sweat and need, which was an oddly attractive combination.

Next came the belt and pants, and Marshall took care of his own shoes and socks. All that remained were the grey boxers that hung loosely on Marshall- he had lost some weight when he was injured. Then it was his turn to disrobe his lover. Bubba smiled brightly as the gorgeous vampire unbuttoned his jacket and whispered in his ear. The tie came off next, then Marshall kissed down his bare skin as he unbuttoned the shirt. He was much more talented than the fruit prince, Bubba noted. The belt was removed extra slow, and when he unbuttoned the pants, he unzipped with his teeth. Gumball gasped, excited by how close Marshall's lips were to his crotch. Agonizingly close.

"Will you kiss me there?" The prince asked politely, a little embarrassed by his dirty plea.

"Of course, your majesty. Of course…" The vampire took off Gumball's shoes and socks, then his pants. He then pressed his nose into the bulge, making Bubba shudder and once again stifle a moan. The vampire rubbed his bare thighs. "No one can hear you here. Scream, cry, moan a little. No one will know."

Bubba blushed but nodded, then prepared himself as the naughty vampire removed the prince's blue striped briefs. He bit his lip hard, his erection totally exposed. His body, once again, susceptible to kisses, touches, and passionate sex. He took a deep breath as he and Marsh took moments to compose themselves. "I love you Marshall. I'm glad we could do this tonight. I'm glad we can be together now."

"Me too. I love you too. Are you ready?"

"So very ready. I've been anticipating your touch for a while now." He offered a cute innocent smile, and Marshall Lee got on his knees. He inspected Gumball's length, which he had never seen before. He noticed little scars on the hard pink shaft; something of a branding from the rotten apple. Marshall gently took the prince into his hands and smoothed him out, erasing the scars. Bubba lifted his knees and twitched a little bit, moaning cutely. It obviously felt very very good.

"That feels nice…?" He inquired, occasionally pinching and squeezing. The prince had lost his voice, only responding with airy moans and gasps. Marshall took this as a yes, then began to plant soft pecks with flickers of tongue on his lower belly. Bubba cried out, yearning for more. Marshall grinned and kissed all the way down to his long shaft, then wrapped his lips around the tip and began to suck. Gumball squealed in absolute shock, his hands clutching the bed sheets. He remained sitting up, head tilted back with his eyes closed. Marshall Lee used his hands to tickle his jewels as he took more and more into his mouth.

Bubba felt incredibly dizzy, twitching slightly as his lover worked. He heaved in air, moaning almost continuously to release pent up tension. He felt the pressure rise inside him, making him feel like he was going to explode. The vampire was really really good, making Gumball weaker and weaker. He blinked and finally spoke up, the sexual tension needing to be released.

"M-Marshall, I'm gonna- nnnngg- cum…" He cried out, legs spreading apart as he prepared to finish. The vampire pulled away completely, leaving Bubba shocked and his privates cold. He was too uncomfortable to finish now. "Ahh! Ohhh glob, Marshall, please, I- Ohhhhhhhh…" He could barely breathe as the vampire lowered himself down on the prince, all the air escaping his lungs.

"Ah! Oh my- g-gah!" He tossed his head back, the pressure in his bottom unbelievably tight. Gumball aimlessly thrusted up, pleased to have a chance to be the love maker. He flipped Marshall to his back and kissed down, not wasting his opportunity to top his lover. It was rare when the pink prince got his chance to be on top, being feminine and all, but truth be told he liked to be manly and strong. Prince Applebottom would have rather died than allow Bubba to top him. Yet Marshall gave him a chance voluntarily. He was truly a great man.

"You're t-the best Marshall!" Gumball wailed happily as he got himself into a rhythm, getting deeper and deeper. The vampire screamed into a pillow, impressed by Bubba's dominance. His own vision was blurred by the sensations as he got closer and closer. He felt weak, as he hadn't had sex in a long, long time.

"I'm gonna blow babe!" He screamed, clutching the pillow as Bubba held the vampire's shaft steady and squeezed. "B- BUBBA!" He wailed and achieved orgasm all over himself, thankfully shielded by the pillow. He had no shame, and that turned Bubba on. He came rather shortly afterwards, directly inside of Marshall's gut. His toes curled and the vampire finished a weak second time, matching his partner's passion. He panted as his body recovered, Gumball slowly sliding out. He lied down on his back and shuddered, biting his lip.

"Do me now…" The pink prince requested, not wanting to feel empty anymore. Marshall took a few more minutes to catch his breath, bum now sore, but climbed up and mounted Gumball. "Please, have no mercy on me. Don't be delicate, I don't break easy…" He pleaded, and Marshall Lee pounded inside of his lover. Finally, the moment they had been truly waiting for. Gumball squealed, satisfied beyond belief. The fruit prince would have never been rough on Bubba, saying that rough and passionate sex was for evil doers. That it was gross, and similar to animals mating. Gumball was so glad Marshall didn't feel that way.

"Ahhh! Nnnnnggggggg…" He groaned with his jaw clenched as each thrust knocked the wind out of his mate. It was so much sexier this way than anything else. Gumball reached behind him and grabbed the bars of the head board as he was drilled into. Every movement was hot and sexy, and every face Marshal made was raw and natural. It was much preferred to the pained face and sounds Applebottom made. No one was as talented with Gumball as the demon vampire king. Their scents drove each other wild, and each twitch or spasm was a gleeful reaction to a touch or steamy sound. Nothing was better than this.

Marshall was so strong, each time his body weight was thrown forward, the entire bed shook. Air was forced out of Bubba. He screamed and shuddered. They were strong and passionate, not slowing down until the job was done. Bubba grabbed Marshall several times in different places, squeezing his skin, pulling his hair (not just on his head), and pressing them together. Occasionally they'd make eye contact, and simply blush and smile. Then they'd press their lips and kiss like they meant it.

"I'm gonna cum early-!" Bubba warned out of nowhere, suddenly feeling it. He panted, mouth open, tongue pushed forward as he arched his back into the front of Marshall's body. The vampire reached under him and held them together, the entire front surface of their body's touching. He gasped and suddenly reached an easy finish by himself, right into Bubba's core. He shuddered pleasurably, a weak grin spreading across his face. The pink prince needed more though as he writhed under Marshall, breathing hard and fast.

"I gotta… I still gotta-!" He whined, wiggling under his partner. Marshall held completely still, giving no further assistance. All he did was pant quietly, knowing Bubba could get there.

"Come on n-now. You're close, I can feel it. Let it out…" He whispered, words smooth like butter. Gumball kept trying to focus, but it made it worse. He couldn't when he thought too hard about it.

"I can't do it! I- I-" His pleas stopped as the vampire gave in, unable to watch him struggle any longer. He reached down and gave the prince's purplish blue shaft a tug, and he instantly let go. Everything left in his tank splashed out all over Marshall, accompanied by a tired scream. The vampire shuddered and lied down on top of Gumball, finally satisfied. Prince Applebottom was only part of the distant past. From now on, Bubba and Marshall Lee were a team. Boyfriends. Lovers in every aspect.

"We should have done this ages ago…" Bubba mentioned as he stroked Marshall's pale skin, over the hairy spot on the small of his back, just above his bum. The vampire's face was nestled in the crook of his pink lover's neck. He smiled as his ear twitched cutely.

"Agreed."

"I wanna get married someday. Have kids…"

"Agreed."

The End


End file.
